Caixinha
by nanetys
Summary: Se aquela distância pudesse ser superada... Se aquela caixinha azul de plástico com o lacre de rosa não fosse tão necessária... Como gostaria de tirá-la de lá!


**N/A** Mais uma oneshot u.u Nem me perguntem de onde surgiu essa idéia maluca (história compriiiiiiiiida...). Enfim, eu espero que alguém goste... ou leia...

_**Disclaimer: **__Nenhum personagem usado nesta fanfiction me pertence. São todos do Masashi Kishimoto. (PS: por enquanto... è.é)._

**Obs.1:** A fic está meio estranha... Parece coisa de gente psicótica... Mas não se assustem XD

**Obs.2:** Baronesa, essa é em sua homenagem! /o/ que o Deus dos brinquedos a tenha T.T

**Obs.3:** Baronesa era a boneca de porcelana que eu tinha aos doze anos e que eu tratava como se fosse gente de verdade, até o dia em que meu irmão e meu primo a atiraram pela janela ç.ç

**Obs.4:** Dizem que bonecas de porcelana guardam as almas de garotinhas que morreram antes de entrar na adolescência o.o Isso é macabro (mas não sei o que isso tem a ver com a fic ¬¬)

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**CAIXINHA**

_A primeira vez que ele a viu, a sensação que teve foi de que não existia nada mais belo no mundo: olhos perolados, longos cabelos negros contrastando com a porcelana de seu rosto e seu corpo, um vestido ao estilo medieval vermelho-sangue, e uma expressão doce, distante e misteriosa estampada no rosto, sentada em uma cadeirinha branca de ferro, dentro de uma caixinha de plástico transparente azul, com o lacre em forma de rosa. Comprou sem pestanejar – pouco lhe importava o que pensariam se a vissem em seu quarto._

Quando olhou aqueles olhos perolados e distantes, em um rosto muito claro, emoldurado por longas mechas negras, sentiu que seu coração alterava o ritmo das batidas. A mochila jogada às costas, abraçando dois livros, andando apressada, dentro do uniforme surrado da escola, _viva_. Foi como se tudo ao seu redor tivesse desacelerado. Tão hipnotizado estava que nem percebeu que ela vinha em sua direção – só se deu conta quando ela esbarrou nele com força e começou a cair para trás. Instintivamente, ele passou os braços em sua cintura e impediu que ela caísse.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes. Ele, inexpressivo, absorto em analisar a delicadeza dela. Ela, com as faces vermelhas e claramente assustada. Não passaram mais de dois segundos assim – dois segundos que pareciam intermináveis – até que alguém gritou:

- Hinata! – assim que ouviu isso, ela se afastou dele, pegou seus livros do chão, murmurou um tímido e quase inaudível agradecimento e correu na direção de quem a havia chamado.

E ele ficou parado ali, observando-a se afastar até não conseguir enxergá-la mais.

_Seus pequenos olhinhos o observavam manipular suas marionetes, inexpressivamete. Sorriu e sentou-se em frente à boneca – uma de suas marionetes tinha acabado de cair no chão e quebrou o braço._

_- Não tenha medo. Isso não vai lhe acontecer. – e indicou a marionete quebrada. – Não vou nunca tirá-la daí d dentro, querida, para que nunca corra o risco de quebrar sua linda porcelana..._

_A boneca continuou fitando-o com seu olhar vago e misterioso. Ele sorriu novamente e acariciou a embalagem azulada._

Enquanto punha o almoço sobre a mesa, olhou para o relógio. Logo ela passaria com sua bandeja em direção à mesa em que costumava sentar-se.

E, assim como ele havia previsto, logo ela passou em frente à mesa dele. Seus olhos brilhavam, um brilho distante e misterioso, quase hipnotizante. Seus longos cabelos negros balançando nas costas como uma longa cortina escura de seda, suas delicadas mãos tremendo de leve com o peso de sua bandeja.

- Ta olhando desse jeito pra Hyuuga por que, hn? – perguntou Deidara, com um sorriso malicioso no canto do lábio.

- Quem? – perguntou Sasori, tentando desviar os olhos dela, sem realmente prestar atenção à conversa.

- Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Caramba, você se apaixona e nem sabe o nome dela, hn?!

- ...

- Não vai responder não? To falando com você, hn!

- Não estou interessado em conversar. – respondeu, enquanto começava a comer seu almoço.

_O pano úmido deslizou suavemente sobre a superfície da caixa. A luz do quarto estava acesa, apesar de serem apenas três horas da tarde, pois a janela estava fechada. Tudo no lugar estava uma bagunça: a cama estava tão desarrumada quanto uma cama poderia ficar, roupas estavam espalhadas por todo o quarto, marionetes amontoadas com seus cordões embaraçados, montes de poeira para todo lado, e várias coisas quebradas e impossíveis de serem identificadas. O único lugar limpo era a mesinha onde ficava a caixinha de plástico transparente azul com a boneca de porcelana dentro._

_Mas nada importava para ele. Por isso, continuou limpando o exterior da caixa, enquanto os olhos perolados e quase vivos o encaravam._

Ele passava as mãos na argila com ávido interesse. Apesar de o primeiro e o terceiro ano estarem dividindo a sala de artes, cada turma ficava de um lado. E, enquanto ele esculpia, alguém se aproximou dele e, com a voz baixa e tímida, perguntou:

- P-posso pegar is-isto aqui um p-pouco? - e indicou o pote de tinta azul.

Para ele, foi como ouvir a um anjo. Não existia nada além do som daquela doce – e tímida – voz. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e delicadamente pôs o pote nas mãos dela, dizendo:

- Pode levar.

Ela corou, e então voltou para a mesa onde se sentava, sozinha. Ele a observou e depois voltou seus olhos para sua escultura, decidindo que faria outra coisa. Não conseguiria reproduzir tamanha perfeição.

_Ele segurava a caixa com a boneca dentro, enquanto a acariciava, muito emocionado. O que não seria capaz de fazer para poder tirar a boneca de porcelana da caixa e poder abraçá-la e beijá-la! Mas só o que podia fazer era observá-la e amá-la à distância..._

_ E aqueles olhos vagos de repente pareciam mostrar tristeza e desespero. Porém, com uma expressão melancólica, ele a colocou em cima da mesa e disse:_

_- Sinto muito, querida, mas é para o seu próprio bem._

Ela estava sentada em um banco, sozinha, e aparentemente triste. Aquela tristeza era ainda mais embriagante do que sua voz angelical. Sasori teve vontade de agarrá-la, mas ela ainda não havia percebido que ele estava lá, por isso, permaneceu quieto, observando-a o mais próximo possível.

Até que ela soltou um longo suspiro, e ele então viu para onde – ou melhor, para _quem_ – ela estava olhando: um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, muito barulhento, que, coincidentemente, era da mesma classe que ela.

- Ah, Naruto-kun, será que algum dia você vai me notar?

E, após dizer isso, levantou-se, caminhando com desânimo para um lugar ainda mais isolado, enquanto Sasori murmurava:

- Talvez, ele não, mas eu sim, Hyuuga Hinata...

_Era como uma droga: não viveria sem ela. Sem seu rostinho delicado de porcelana, os cabelos negros, os olhos perolados, e aquela expressão vaga e misteriosa, capaz de hipnotizá-lo. Mesmo que jamais pudesse tocá-la, precisava ao menos vê-la, só para ter certeza de que era real, que aquela perfeição não era apenas um sonho, apesar de que o mais próximo que chegaria dela seria a caixa de plástico transparente azul com lacre de rosa no topo._

_E seu olhar de repente lhe disse algo – algo que ele entendeu e o fez sorrir, dizendo:_

_- Então, é esse seu nome, querida? – porém, novamente, apenas o silêncio o respondeu, e novamente, aquele silêncio foi compreensível para ele, pois continuou: - Também te amo, _Hinata_ querida._

_Mas era impossível passar daquilo – da comunicação com o silencio. Pois sua bonequinha de porcelana era tão intocável quanto sua boneca de carne, osso e __vida__._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A** Eu gostei de escrever essa fic, apesar de tudo o.o

Enfim, vamos entender uma coisa: o Sasori projetava na Hinata a bonequinha de porcelana dele, porque a Hinata era, na cabeça dele, mais alcançável do que a boneca. Entenderam? (é que ficou muito confuso).

Eu disse que a fic parecia coisa de gente psicótica o.o O jeito que ele tratava a boneca me deu medo, quase que eu não escrevo (mas a vontade foi maior 8D).

Bom, espero que alguém tenha gostado n.n E deixem reviews o/ para fazer uma criança feliz \o/

Beijos e té mais!


End file.
